spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bleep
'''Bleep is the 5th episode of Robot and SpongeBob. In it, Robot and Monster try to stop Marf's swearing problem. ''' Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Robot DeFault *Monster Krumholtz *Patrick Star *Master Grabmirist Transcript The scene starts with SpongeBob, Patrick, Robot and Monster playing tag with Marf in the living room. SpongeBob tags Marf. SpongeBob: You’re it, Marf! Marf: Marf. Marf tags Monster. Monster: I’m it! Look out, I’m going to get you! Marf: Marf. Marf runs away. Monster chases Marf until Marf falls off a flight of stairs. Robot: Marf! Patrick: Who’s Marf? Robot: What do you mean who’s… Never mind. Monster picks up Marf and runs up the stairs. Monster: Marf! Are you okay? Marf opens his eyes. Monster: He opened his eyes! Robot: Marf, are you okay? Marf: Bleep. Robot gasps. Everyone gasped. Robot: Why would he say bleep?! The first word he says that’s not marf is that?! SpongeBob: I know. What is making him act like this? Robot: I don’t know, but I’ll find out. The next scene shows SpongeBob, Patrick, Robot and Monster in the kitchen with Marf on the table. Marf: Hi, Marf. Talk to me, buddy. Marf: Bleep. Robot: He did it again! He is a dirty mouth! Patrick: He is a dirty mouth? Maybe you should wash his mouth. Robot: Not that kind of dirty mouth. Patrick: Oh. Robot: Marf, next time you use that word, you’re grounded. Marf: Bleep. Robot: That’s it! The next scene shows SpongeBob, Patrick, Robot and Monster sending Marf to a cage. Monster: Sorry, Marf. It’s for your own good. Marf: Bleep. Robot: Grounding isn’t working! We need to try something else! SpongeBob: Robot, you’re an inventor. Can’t you invent something to help him stop swearing? Robot: You’re right! I’ve got the perfect invention! The next scene shows Marf wearing an electric collar. Marf comes to SpongeBob, Patrick, Robot and Monster in the kitchen. Marf: Bleep. Marf gets shocked. Robot: See, this collar will stop him from swearing. Marf: Bleep. Robot: Oh, come on! SpongeBob: We need professional help. The next scene shows SpongeBob, Patrick, Robot and Monster holding Marf at master Grabmirist’s garden. Master Grabmirist comes. Master Grabmirist comes. Master Grabmirist: Why have you come to see me? Robot: Well you see, Marf… Master Grabmirist: Silence! Why have you come to see me? Robot: Marf started swearing at us. Can you get him to stop? Master Grabmirist: Okay. You better stop swearing! Marf: Bleep. Master Grabmirist gasps. Master Grabmirist: Take your foul mouthed pet and leave! The next scene shows SpongeBob, Patrick, Robot, Monster and Marf in their living room. Robot: We have to find out why he is swearing so much. SpongeBob: Well he started swearing after he fell off the stairs. Robot: Well we can’t make him fall off the stairs again. Marf then ran towards the stairs. Monster: Marf, no! Don’t do it! Marf falls off the stairs. Monster: Marf! Monster picks up Marf. Marf opens up his eyes. Marf: Marf. Robot: He’s back to normal! Marf: Bleep. Robot: What was that? Marf: Marf. Reception This episode received a 8.9/10 and a A- average. Category:Episodes Category:Comedy Category:ChocolateBrownieBoy Category:PG Category:2015 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Robot and SpongeBob